Alternative Project: The Fourteenth Rider
by CMR Rosa
Summary: He thought it was over and that he got his happy ending. But the duties of a Masked Rider never ends as Danny Fenton finds himself faced against a new threat. Luckily, Danny will not have to face it alone as a new Masked Rider appears from within the mirrors. A lot can happen after the end. Sequel to Hellbreaker's excellent story "If you don't Fight, you don't Survive"


**Author's Note: See Hellbreaker's excellent story "If you don't Fight, you don't Survive" for the full story of this Kamen Rider/Danny Phantom Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Danny Phantom or Kamen Rider Ryuki or the American adaptation Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.**

"Time is a strange and powerful force. Ever expanding and ever changing, growing with each choice made by those who are caught in the streams of time. Despite this, the streams only flow one direction. Once one passes a point in time, that point is forever beyond their reach. And if the time stream is reset and diverges from its previous path, the old path is lost to make way for the new." Clockwork chuckles. "Usually!"

* * *

Sam smiled when she saw Danny enter her hospital room. She got out of the bed and walked towards Danny to hug him. Danny returned the hug and smiled back at her.

"Danny, the doctors have just finished my last checkup and you won't believe what they found out," said Sam in delight.

"What did they find out?"

"Nothing," Sam hugged Danny tighter. "My CANCER is gone, like it was never there."

"That's great Sam" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Yes ..." Sam voice grew softer. "…and Danny."

"Yes Sam?"

"I…"

"I love you Sam Manson." Danny interrupted as he closed his eyes.

Sam was stunned and some tears ran down her cheek. "I love you too Danny Fenton."

Danny smile grew as he held the girl he had fought so hard for as she repeated those words over and over again until he heard nothing but silence.

Sam stopped whispering when she felt Danny's grip loosen and he suddenly felt heavy. "Danny, what is wrong?" No answer. "Danny?" She started to worry. "Danny, this isn't funny."

Suddenly, Danny's right arm dropped as blood dripped onto the floor. "Danny?" She started to shake him. "Danny?"

* * *

Sam screamed Danny's name as she sat up in bed. Her sleeping shirt and shorts were soaked with sweat. She had to look around several times to make sure she was still in her room. "What was that?"

* * *

"Danny I keep having this strange dream, you were some kind of armored Dragon Knight, I had cancer, and you died in some war."

"Sam that was not a dream." To prove it, Danny transformers into his Kamen Rider form. "All that really happened.

"But I saw you die, in the hospital after I was cure you visit me and said you love me and I said I love you then you died," Cried Sam.

Danny tells her everything, about how he got his powers, the Kamen Rider War and the time line reset.

"So now what?"

"We been given a season change, I love you Sam and want to be your boyfriend, will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" They kiss.

* * *

A Few Days later

Back at school, the students of Casper high were leaving the school. However, some students stayed behind to attend to other matters. Such as Dash Baxter and his right hand man, Kwan Sie stuffing poor Sydney Poindexter into his locker again.

"Come on guys. You have already shoved me into my locker twice today."

Dash simply shrugged. "We have to make out hat trick for the day."

"Understood!" Sidney sighed as he was shoved in and the door slammed shut.

It was such a sad thing to see a senior being shoved in his locker by two freshmen. Among the students watching were Paulina Camels and Valerie Gray laughing at poor Sydney. The only one not laughing was Star Strong who was paying attention to a certain trio and wondered why she was curious about those three as they left the school. As for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they were heading to Danny's house after dealing with school once again. Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist and the Goth girl leaned her head onto his shoulder. Tucker rolled his eyes, but smiled at his best friends, who finally got together. A quick glance from Sam told the teen to speed up a bit so she and Danny could be alone for a moment. The pair stopped walking and Sam waited until Tucker was out of ear shot.

"So Sam, after we finish our English homework how about the two of us…" started Danny, but he whispered the next part of his idea to her. Sam smiled after hearing her boyfriend's suggestion and kissed his cheek.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to be making out in your room again," Tucker got bored and returned to the pair.

"No, we are not," responded Sam.

"Sam's bed is much more comfortable anyway," added Danny as he pulled Sam closer to him. She didn't resist him since she liked how Danny held her. The young couple laughed as Tucker gaped at them. However, Danny's laughter was cut off by the sound that was very familiar to him. He sighed and let go of Sam as he looked at her face. Sam knew what Danny's sigh meant and kissed him on his lips and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you at your house," said Sam as she CONTINUED to smile at her boyfriend.

"I won't take long," said Danny as he walked towards a nearby WINDOW. He pulled out a black deck with a dragon emblem. The silver belt appeared around his waist. He looked at his girlfriend and his best friend as they smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and turned to face the window. "Transform," he called out as he slid the deck into the SLOT on his belt as the two reflections of his armor appeared. The dragon themed Rider looked into the mirror and jumped into it. Once again Danny went to face the monsters that lived in the other side of the mirror and preyed on the people of this side of the mirror. So far Danny was the only one who could dive into the mirrors and face the monsters on their turf.

"I wish I was by his side whenever this happens," commented Sam as she watched her Masked Rider boyfriend fight off a giant spider monster from the other side of the mirror.

"Somehow I feel like I've already did that and I wouldn't mind going through that again," said Tucker. Sam started to laugh after hearing Tucker say that. "Hey what's so funny?"

"You, a Masked Rider Tucker?" asked Sam as she continued to laugh. "Yeah right, I can see you as a Power Ranger, but not a Masked Rider," she commented as she headed towards Fenton Works.

"A Power Ranger, oh come on Sam. I can so be a Masked Rider. I could be Masked Rider Techno, the Rider of technology," ranted Tucker which caused Sam to keep on laughing.

Inside the mirror world, the Masked Rider jumped away from the giant Dispider and took a card out of his deck. He placed it into his visor and looked at the monster once again. "How about we wrap this up?" suggested the young Rider. "I have a girlfriend who I like to get back to right now," he added as he closed his Visor.

FINAL VENT

With that command, a large metallic dragon appeared as the Masked Rider jumped into the air and did a flying side kick with his monster giving him extra fire power as he flew towards the Dispider with the intent to finish it. He smashed through the creature and it exploded in a burst of fire and flame. The remains of it turned to yellowish light and combined into a ball of light the size of a basketball. As it floated up into the air, Danny's dragon swooped in and gulped it down. Danny turned to head back the way he came in, but spotted several moving objects in the shadows. More mirror monsters no doubt. From the way the moved, it seemed they were afraid to approach. Danny struck the most intimidating pose he could.

"My name if Dragon Knight and I will only warn all of you once. Threaten anyone from my world and will hunt you down and make you pay for it." The dragon flying over him roared loud enough to make several of the creatures fall down. They all ran out of sight. With a smile to himself and a quick salute to his dragon, Danny jumped through window to return to his world. His love was waiting for his return and he wasn't about to make her wait.

Dragon Knight saw the polar bear monster and the thing's rather nasty looking claws. He decided to go with an unconventional opening to counter those as he took a card and put it in his visor.

Guard Vent

The Drag Shields came from above and equipped themselves on his shoulders. Dragon Knight took them off held them by handles on the backs. The polar bear monster charged and made a swipe of its claw that Dragon Knight blocked with one shield and then bashed it in the torso with the other. The monster made another swipe that was blocked and countered in the same manner.

This went on for about a minute and then unleashed a powerful blast of freezing breath. Dragon Knight brought his shields together and blocked it, the intense cold causing a great deal of sparks to go off of them. While Dragon Knight had his shields raised, the polar bear monster swiped its claw to knock away one of the shields.

The monster made another swipe that was blocked with Dragon Knight's remaining shield. The monster made a swipe that got past the shield and hit Dragon Knight in the torso. While the dragon-themed rider was staggered, the polar bear monster knocked his remaining shield away and then brought back both its arms to deliver a powerful lunging attack that sent Dragon Knight flying back for several feet.

"Damn," Dragon Knight said out loud in regards to the tide of battle turning against him. The polar bear monster gave out a mighty roar, indicating that it was ready to finish him off. "Damn, damn, damn," he said as he placed a card in his reader.

Strike Vent

Dragon Knight got back on his feet as the Drag Claw came from above and landed on his hand. Dragredder came behind him and they shot a stream of fire at the monster, who blocked it by unleashing another blast of freezing breath.

The two blasts cancelled each other out and created a large amount of steam around the monster. The steam obscured its vision while the intense heat made it greatly uncomfortable. It tried to locate Dragon Knight through the steam but was unable to.

Sword Vent

The monster turned around to where the cry came from and Dragon Knight slashed at its head with his Drag Saber. He stepped back and 'vanished' among the steam. He walked to the creature's right and slashed at its arm. Dragon Knight performed several more of these hit and run attacks, wearing the monster down while remaining untouched.

After a while, the steam faded. The monster was moving much slower than earlier, so Dragon Knight decided that it was time to end this fight.

Final Vent

* * *

**Hello this is the first chapter of my new story Alternative Project: The Fourteenth Rider. This story is a sequel to Hellbreaker's excellent story "If you don't Fight, you don't Survive". You see, me and Hellbreaker talked about what the sequel to "If you don't Fight, you don't Survive", after he told me he decided not to make a sequel I asked for permission to make the sequel and he AGREED TO give me permission. Me and Hellbreaker spent a while discussing ideas for this story, then I found soultaker78 who helped me finish the first chapter of Alternative Project: The Fourteenth Rider and become the co writer of this story, so I decided the story was ready. I consider Alternative Project: The Fourteenth Rider soft reboot and a sequel, at the end of If you don't Fight, you don't Survive the timeline was reset so while things are mostly the same like they were in If you don't Fight, you don't Survive, you will notice a few changes in some characters, and also I plan to add new characters and contact in Alternative Project: The Fourteenth Rider. I really hope you enjoy. I hope you have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
